The Past Will Come To Hunt You Down
by Shiruke-Lightheart
Summary: Decision you make in the past will affect your future. But will decisions made in the future affect your past? Things from your past will always follow you. But with Natsu Dragneel that's a bit too literally... A Natsu Dragneel x reader Warning: this story is after the Tartarus arc so it may contain spoilers. Y/n means your name and it's where you fill in your name
1. Double Natsu

It was a normal quiet day at Fairy tail. Erza was eating cake, Natsu was sleeping with his head on a table so he wasn't picking any fights. Gray was talking with Elfman about 'manly' things with Juvia clinging on his arm. Wendy was sitting with Romeo, Carla and Happy and Lucy was writing a new chapter of her book while Levy and Mira were holding a conversation with her.

Suddenly the doors flew open and a kid's voice yelled "Hey gramps! This crazy thing happened and...", the voice suddenly stopped and looked around the guild. Everyone was staring in shock at the little boy that had burst through the doors of the guild.

The pink haired boy that was wearing a white dragon scale scarf looked around questioning. Everyone in the guild immediately looked at Natsu who was still sleeping.

"I didn't know Natsu had a kid.", someone said

"Would he and Lucy...", someone else said.

Everyone was talking and murmuring by now and Natsu was woken up. He looked around dazed "What's with all the noise?". Everyone looked at him and he looked around questioning. When he saw the little version of him he winked a few times and rubbed his eyes. When the boy was still there after that he asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel.", the little boy said. "No! I'm Natsu Dragneel!", Natsu yelled back and got up and walked over to him. He sniffed around the little boy and concluded "You really are me. But how..."

"I dunno. I was just walking around Magnolia on my way to the guild. When I arrived at the guild it was this one and not my own.", the little Natsu explained.

Master Makarov walked forward and joined the conversation "This, in fact, is the same fairy tail as yours. But in the future.". "Finally a face I know.", he said. "But I don't know if it calms me."

"Hey guys! I'm back!", a familiar voice suddenly yelled. Natsu turned around almost immediately and ran at the Girl that was now standing in the still open guild doors "Y/n! How went your mission?", Natsu asked and hugged the Girl. "Great I got the reward.", she answered him and then suddenly saw the little boy. She broke out of Natsu's arms and ran at the boy.

She looked at the boy and back at Natsu before looking around the guild for an answer. "The Natsu from the past came here.", master Makarov explained.

"Natsu. I hope I can count on you om taking him in till we find a way to get him back to his own world?", Makarov asked.

"Sure. It'll be fun right, Happy, little me?"

"Aye!" "I'm not little!", the little Natsu yelled.

Meanwhile, Makarov took y/n to the back of the guild "y/n. I hope I can trust you on this one. You know things other people don't know.". "Yes master. I will bring him back for sure."


	2. Did You Find Dad?

Y/n walked back inside the main guild Hall and sat down with the two Natsu who were now bickering about how they should call each other. "Why don't you call him Natsu-nii and you call him umm... What about... Junior.", she said and the two of them thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement after that.

Just then their two stomachs growled in unison and y/n bought the two of them some food. "I'll come over to your house tomorrow morning and bring some food with me, okay? This little fellow is just too cute.", she said and started playing with his cheeks and petting his hair.

"Sure. You're always welcome at my place. But, if you don't mind. We'll be going now. I'm still tired.", Natsu said as he suppressed a yawn.

On their way home

"Hey Natsu-nii. Did you manage to find Igneel?", the little boy asked. What should he say. Igneel had died a year ago after Tartarus.

I bent down on one knee and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not strong enough to find him yet so I'll keep training. But whenever you feel lonely, just remember that he will always be right here.", I said and put my hand on his chest. On the exact same place I had felt the throbbing feeling when Igneel had appeared. I felt the tears forming in the corners of my eyes and didn't want to let him know so I hugged him so he wouldn't see them to stream down my cheeks.

"You worked hard. And you'll always be working hard.", I said and felt his little hands grope the fabric of my vest. His head was buried in my chest and although he didn't knew what happened to Igneel on that one black day he was crying. He was the little boy that had recently lost his father. And he missed him "And no one knows better than he does.", I said and my voice broke down at the end.

"You miss him too, don't you?", he asked and I could only nod. After a while we walked further home. I was carrying him because he had fallen asleep. He was pretty cute...

When I put him down in the bed next to me he woke up. "Natsu-nii? Was that girl from back in the guild your mate?She felt so special. And she had that shine in her eyes that I've never saw with anyone else."

"Maybe. Now go to sleep. Happy! Are you coming to bed too?", I asked the blue cat who responded with the usual 'Aye!'. When he flew on my arms for the night the kid looked at Happy. "You've grown up. Does he still like fish so much?", he asked and Happy answered "Aye" before rolling over into his arms. When they both had fallen asleep I put my arm around him and hugged him closer too. I never had a warm chest or arms to snuggle into, I wanted to give him at least that.


	3. Men Don't Drink Milk

The older Natsu pulled his little copy into his arms. He never had a pair of warm arms when he was young after Igneel left him, he wanted to at least give him that.

The younger Natsu had woken up when his older version pulled him into his warm arms. He looked up to his sleeping face and buried his face a bit more into his chest. He had felt lonely ever since Igneel had left him and he had needed to stay at the orphanage just outside of Magnolia. Now he had a warm body to snuggle up to again. And he felt safe, he felt comforted, it felt so nice.

Natsu felt the little Dragneel snuggle up into his chest a bit more and smiled. He felt his instincts kick up a bit and a fatherly feeling overwhelmed him. But he couldn't like this one too much. He had to get him back. Otherwise, he wouldn't exist.

The next morning, the little Natsu woke up and tried to stretch his arms above his head. The result was that he hit Natsu in his face and he laid on his back, happily snoring away. He was woken abruptly and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

The older Natsu sat up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. The little Natsu rushed past him yelling "I'll get to use it first!". The door slammed close in front of Natsu's face and he grumbled "Hurry up! I need to go too!". Happy woke up because of all the noise and sat up lazily "Natsu, why are you up this early already?"

"Because that brat woke me up. And now he's using the bathroom.", Natsu said as he knocked on the door once more to express his urgent need.

After the little one opened the door Natsu rushed in and relieved himself.

When he finished he found the little Natsu sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Waiting for breakfast. "Y/n's making breakfast so you'll have to wait until she's here. Do you want some warm milk?", Natsu asked as he warmed some milk for himself. "No way! I'm not drinking warm milk! I'm a man. Men don't drink milk!", he exclaimed. Natsu turned around with some milk on his upper lip from drinking his milk. "I just thought I ask him because when I had your age I still drank warm milk every morning. Still do it, even now.", Natsu spoke and wiped the milk off his upper lip.

The little Natsu looked down as Natsu drank more of his milk "I like it though.", he said softly. Natsu got up and filled another mug with milk. He warmed it with some of his fire and handed it over to the little copy of him.

He picked up the mug and took a sip. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh. That's y/n.", Natsu noticed as he chugged his milk down and went to the door.

The door opened and y/n smiled brightly "Oh. There is my big man.", she said and hugged her. "What's with the big man stuff.", he asked and y/n made a finger wet by sucking on it and wiped away the milk that was once again on his upper lip.

Natsu stepped aside so y/n could pass through to the kitchen where the little Natsu was drinking his milk. She got eggs, bacon and toast out of the bag she had brought. She started cooking and spoke up "Natsu.", she said and both Natsu's who were talking about something looked up.

"Big one. Say, I don't think we'll be able to go watch that movie now that you need to babysit.", she said. Natsu however didn't look down and just kept on smiling. "Don't worry y/n. I asked Erza but she couldn't do it so now Gray's coming.", Natsu told her. "I'm glad you and Gray are coming along well enough to let him babysit yourself.", Y/n smiled and Natsu hummed as he went back to listening to his younger version "Erza!? Gray!? Why them?" the little one asked and Natsu explained "Because I know them best, you know them best too. They're your 'best' friends, right?", Natsu asked and the little one nodded.

"Here you go!", y/n said with a smile as she put the food on table. She watched the two pinkies dig in and smiled. It was just as if she and Natsu had a family together. She knew Natsu liked her more than just friends, everyone knew. And Natsu wasn't really hiding it too. She had to admit that she liked him too but she couldn't love him. She couldn't give him the happiness he could get with other girls.

Not with her. It would change everything. Literally everything...


	4. Gray The Babysitter

"Have fun on your date!", Gray yelled as y/n and Natsu took off to the cinema. Now he was all alone with the little version of his rival. "So...", Gray started. He felt a bit uneasy. He had never done something like this. Especially not with a smaller version of Natsu. He just came because Erza had ordered him to do so.

"Don't go thinking you can go order me around just because you're older than me now Ice princess!", Natsu yelled and Gray sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The little boy tried starting a fight with Gray when he asked him where something he needed was. Natsu did hear the insult he had said under his breath and tried attacking him. Gray had easily dodged the little fist covered in fire so Natsu had flown into the wooden kitchen table which caught on fire and Natsu and Gray panicked. Gray threw water over it so it would stop burning and both sighed in relief when it finally stopped burning.

Gray had cooked dinner for the two of them like Natsu had asked since the little Natsu hadn't eaten yet. "I made dinner.", Gray said and Natsu walked into the kitchen. "I'm not hungry.", he said and Gray tilted his head slightly to the right "Is that so?", he asked. Natsu nodded vigorously but when he wanted to turn away his stomach growled loud enough for Gray to hear. Natsu looked down in embarrassment and sat down with Gray at the burnt table to eat. Gray had made spaghetti. It wasn't hot and spicy like he liked it best, it was sweet. But Natsu did not complain. He liked it this way too.

When they finished their spaghetti Gray started with the dishes, which would be a lot of work since it seemed like Natsu hadn't done the dishes in forever and the little Natsu took a shower like he liked it, hot and steamy.

When he came out of the shower in his pajama that y/n had made for him he sat down next Gray who was watching a movie. Gray looked down at the small boy and noticed his cheeks were flushed. He felt heat radiating from him too. 'that they can take such hot showers.' Gray thought and went back to watching his movie.

When he suddenly felt the little body slump against him he looked down and saw the little kid was lightly panting, sweat drops were rolling down his face but he still shivered as if he was cold.

Gray was worried now. Natsu would get really mad if he let his smaller version be sick. He felt the little Natsu's forehead and pulled away quickly when he felt how hot it was. "You have a fever.", Gray concluded. "I'll get you to Wendy. She can heal you.", Gray said as he started searching his jacket and Natsu's jacket. He picked up the little boy who held tightly onto Gray's neck so he wouldn't fall. Gray wrote a note for if Natsu and y/n would return before they were back but when he had written the note he heard noises coming from the hallway. He went to look and saw y/n support Natsu "Gray. Help me with this.", she said and Gray handed her the little Natsu before taking over Natsu. He helped Natsu to the couch and asked y/n what happened. "He suddenly got a really bad Fever. What's with the little one?", y/n asked. "He too got a really bad Fever suddenly after he came out of the shower."

"Okay. Thanks for helping Gray. I know what's happening so if you want to you can now go. I'll hand you the money some other time, okay?"

"No. You don't need to pay me. It was fun actually.", Gray told her and y/n smiled. He took his jacket and closed the still open door behind him. Y/n put the smaller Natsu in the armchair next to Natsu and let them be for half an hour. She was blushing her teeth when she suddenly heard noises coming from the kitchen. When she went to look she saw the two Natsu's plundering the kitchen. She hugged both and said "I'm happy you two are feeling better now.".

"What happened?", Natsu asked. "You two were separated for too long. This happens more often when the person that came from the past and the person from the Present are separated for longer than an hour." Then we'd better stick together, right Natsu-nii?", the smaller Natsu asked his older version who answered with a smile.

Later that evening, when the young Natsu had fallen asleep, Natsu picked him up from the couch and carried him to the bed they still shared. The young Natsu had told Natsu that he had liked the way he held him that first night so Natsu kept on doing that. It wasn't only nice and comforting for the little one. Natsu had enjoyed it himself too. How it felt to be responsible of something so small and vulnerable.

When he had tucked in his younger self he walked back to the living room where y/n was still watching television and sat down next to her. "Hey, y/n.", he said. "Thanks for this evening. I liked being with you.", he told her. "Natsu...", was all she could said before Natsu started leaning in closer. And closer... When he was really close to touching her lips y/n turned away her head. "Natsu. I can't... We... We can't. I'm not meant for you. I'm not meant for all of this. And I don't want you to be heartbroken when everything turbs out like it should have been in the beginning.", she said and wiped away a tear as she excused herself "I'm sorry Natsu. I'll go home now.".

Natsu couldn't say anything. He had never expected her to turn him down in the first place. But what she said 'I'm not meant for you. I'm not meant for all of this...' what could she possible mean?

He heard the door close and knew y/n was gone. Slipped away from his grip. Yet another person he couldn't protect. He decided to get some sleep to get his head off of y/n. He didn't wanted to cry now. Not after he had liked the evening so much.

'What have I done. I hurt him. But he can't love me. No, I can't love him. It will only lead to a miserable future. And I can't give him that. He deserves to be happy. And he can't be happy with me around. I need to talk to master again. We need to speed things up.'


	5. Speed Up

'What have I done. I hurt him. But he can't love me. No, I can't love him. It will only lead to a miserable future. And I can't give him that. He deserves to be happy. And he can't be happy with me around. I need to talk to master again. We need to speed things up.

Y/n ran at the guild, hoping that master Makarov would still be there. She pushed open the doors of the guild to find it almost empty. Mira was cleaning some glasses and some other guild members were still talking with a beer. She ran at Mira Mira. Is the master still here?", she asked and Mira nodded "He's in his office.", she told y/n who ran off to his office almost immediately.

The door of the office opened and in the opened door y/n was standing. "Y/n. What brings you here?", Makarov asked her. "Master... It's happening."

Makarov's eyes widened and he told y/n to sit down. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was with Natsu to watch a movie when he suddenly got sick. We went home only to find the Natsu from the past sick too. I let them be for half an hour in the same room and they were better again. I explained why it was that they both felt sick at the same time. When the small Natsu had fallen asleep and Natsu had brought him to bed he sat down next to me and tried to... To kiss me. I had to turn him down because I can't fall in love with him. What if I ever go back?", y/n started crying. She felt guilty and heartbroken at the same time. She felt guilty because she had left Natsu all alone after tun ring him down. She left him heartbroken. She too felt heartbroken because even though she knew she should never have fallen in love with Natsu, she still did and had to turn him down when he wanted to kiss her like she had dreamed about many times already.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Master's "Master, please. I know you said we should never do it but... Please. Let's speed things up. Everything is gonna change if we stay here much longer. If Natsu didn't join the guild at that age... Magnolia and maybe even, Fiore. He'll the whole world is destroyed. The dragons with eclipse, Tartarus, who knows what's coming next.", y/n begged. "Please...". Makarov was thinking about it. Y/n knew. It would be a hard decision for the old man. If he were to speed the whole thing up...

"I know what you're thinking about master. But... I guess we'll just have to explain.", y/n shrugged. Master shook his head. "We can't. Explaining would be too hard. Everyone knows you too long for that. I always told you to lie. Even if we speed things up. No one can know until you are back.", he explained.

"I understand. Certain people...", she thought about Natsu "Will protest if they were to know the truth.".

"I'll arrange something. Come to the basement of the guild in two weeks with the Natsu of the past. I made a promise when you first arrived here. I'm going to bring you both back."


	6. Christmas

It was a week before the date y/n had arranged with master Makarov, but it was also the week before Christmas. The two Natsu's were talking about it full of energy. Y/n smiled softly but she also knew deep inside that the young Natsu and she wouldn't be here to celebrate Christmas. They would both be back in their own time.

"Y/n?", Makarov said and y/n turned her head away from the Natsu duo. "What is it Master?", she asked. "I was thinking about replacing the date a few weeks. Until the new year.", he told her. "Master, why change it now?", y/n asked. Why would he change it now. They had arranged everything already. "Because I've never seen Natsu happy like this around the holidays. Because Christmas was the day Igneel celebrated his birthday. After Igneel left... He hasn't been happy around those holidays. And now...", Makarov explained and looked at the two of them. It was true. You never saw Natsu smile when December started. He was never on the parties of the guild for Christmas and New Year. Y/n never thought it was because of that. But they seemed to be able to forget about that now there were two people who could understand each other. The two of them had felt the same pain.

A week later everyone had come together in the guild for the Christmas party. There was an enormous Christmas tree with loads of presents underneath it, lots of food (and cake) and it was fun.

Y/n spotted Natsu eating and also that the younger Natsu was playing with the younger generation of the guild. He seemed to have made friends with them. She smiled and sat down next to Natsu with her plate.

Later that night, it was time for the presents so y/n handed her presents to her two pink haired friends. "Here you go guys.", she said cheery. Waiting to see what they thought about it.

The small Natsu ripped of the paper and a huge smile appeared on his face as he saw what was inside. "This looks super cool y/n!", he said. Inside the package, there was a book with a big red dragon on the cover. "I wrote it myself. It's based on what Natsu told me about Igneel when we were kids. I hope you'll like it.", y/n said and the little Natsu jumped up and hugged her. She hugged him back and glanced over to Natsu as he was now slowly unpacking his present.

He looked at her with a smile. "I hope you like it. I didn't know what to get you so I made you a sweater. You usually don't wear things like that though...", y/n explained. "It's wonderful y/n.", Natsu said and pulled the sweater over his head.

Later that night Natsu wasn't to be seen inside of the guild Hall. Gray had found him outside "I guess Christmas just isn't your thing huh?", Gray mentioned. Natsu shook his head and watched the snow fall out of the sky. He had never liked snow. It was cold, like Gray. And he never liked Gray either.

"y/n is leaving.", Natsu suddenly said. "And she's taking the little one with her."

"Where are they going then?", Gray asked, confused about how Natsu knew this. "I don't know. I heard her talking to gramps."

Natsu looked down. Just then the door of the guild opened and Gray and Natsu's head turned to look who would come out in this weather. It was y/n.

"Natsu. Here you are. I've been looking for you.", she said. Gray excused himself, knowing how Natsu felt about the Girl.

The music in the guild went to a slow Christmas song and y/n looked up. Natsu knew it was one of her favourite Christmas songs and held out his hand.

Y/n looked up and met Natsu's eyes. She took his hand and he pulled her against his chest. They started to slow on the soft music that was heard from the guild.

"Natsu", she said as her face was pressed against Natsu's chest. She looked up and stared into those big caring eyes. "You're leaving, aren't you?", he asked bluntly and y/n looked down. She hummed "I'm just not meant to be here."

"I will never understand what that means. But it's okay.", Natsu reassured her. He lifted her head with her chin so she looked up now and bent in. He hesitated before pressing his lips on hers.

"I love you y/n."

"I want to love you but I can't Natsu... I'm sorry"

"It's okay... I'm okay...", was all what Natsu said. "Hey. Let's go watch the fireworks together.", he proposed and y/n nodded. "We should take little me with us.", he said and ran back inside. When he came outside he was carrying a drowsy Natsu on his arm.

"Look who just woke up.", Natsu said as he looked at the drowsy little version of him that was falling asleep again. Y/n hooked her arm through Natsu's free one and they walked to the top of the hill close to Fairy tail to watch the fireworks.

At the end of the fireworks, the little Natsu had fallen asleep again on Natsu's lap and y/n started getting tired too. So after the fireworks, Natsu walked her home and went home with the little version of himself. He went to bed too, together with Happy and the smaller Natsu.

It had been the first Christmas he could enjoy ever since Igneel had left him. And it was fun.


	7. The New Year

After Christmas had passed, the new year quickly followed after. Y/n knew she would have to leave Natsu soon and take the little version of him with her. He had seemed so happy having her and that little version of himself by his side, y/n felt guilty she would have to take everything from him so suddenly now.

The date was set in three days. So she thought it would be the best to ask Natsu if the little one could sleep with her that night. So, with her plan all set up, she walked towards Natsu's house. She rang the door and Natsu opened with the little one on his arm, head buried in his neck. "Hey y/n. Come in. Little me is a little sick but he's gonna be okay. Sit down.", Natsu said and sat down on the couch, placing little Natsu in his lap. He snuggled into his chest and said "You're warm Natsu-nii.", Natsu felt his forehead and frowned before putting a blanket over the little version of himself.

As little Natsu fell asleep on Natsu's chest, y/n started talking. "If he's feeling better, could he stay the night with me Wednesday?".

"That's the day you're leaving, right?", Natsu asked and y/n nodded sadly. "Can you at least do me a favor and stay both with me before you leave. I wanna be with the both of you until you leave and hold you both in my arms.", Natsu asked.

"Uh. Sure.", y/n said. "Just let me get some stuff from my house and I'll be here in half an hour.". Natsu grinned upon hearing this and hugged the Girl "Thank you."

Y/n pulled Natsu's lips down on hers and kissed him. When she let get of his Scarf and his head went back up she said "We can at least do it right then, no?". Natsu smiled and pressed his lips back on hers in a sweet kiss. "Yeah..."

y/n escaped from Natsu's grip and went to her house to pack some stuff. She had three days. Three days to make Natsu happy.

When she returned to Natsu's house, she found Natsu trying to feed the little version of himself something she recognized as Fever reducer. "Is it that bad?", she asked Natsu who only nodded as he went back to trying to get the little Natsu take the spoon of Fever reducer "Come on. It can't be that bad.", Natsu reassured him and finally got him to open up his mouth to take the Fever reducer. "So. Now you'll feel better in no time.", Natsu told him and the little one groaned at the taste "How about I get you some warm milk to flush away the bad taste?", Natsu asked him and he nodded. Then Natsu disappeared into the kitchen to fix his milk and he asked y/n "Are you and Natsu-nii a mated couple now?". Y/n blushed at the thought. Being a mated couple meant you had had sex with a dragon slayer. And as far as she knew; she hadn't had sex with Natsu. Yet...

"No. We aren't.", she answered truthfully.

Natsu had heard their whole conversation from the kitchen and thought 'Not yet y/n. Not yet.'

The day passed pretty quickly now they had to take care of the little Natsu. He had something like flu. A high fever, stomach aches, nauseous feeling.

"You're sure you are okay with sleeping on the couch like this little one? You can sleep with us if you want to, you know.", Natsu asked him; the little Natsu had insisted on sleeping on the couch whilst he still felt sick like this so he wouldn't wake up Natsu and y/n if he had to use the bathroom at night. And partly because he knew that now the big Natsu had finally 'formed a couple' with y/n, he would want to mark her as his mate before she left as soon as possible. "I'll be fine here Natsu-nii. By the way, you should probably make work of making y/n your mate before she leaves.", the little Natsu said and Natsu was honestly taken back a bit by the way the younger version of him talked. Had he known that much about this on that age too?

"You shouldn't talk like that little one. Either way, if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock on the door, okay?", Natsu told him.

"Sure.", the little version of him responded and closed his eyes to sleep. Natsu stroked his hair to the side of his face and kissed the little Natsu's forehead. It was still a bit hotter than it should be but the Fever reducer was doing its job.

He walked into the bedroom where y/n was waiting for him and Natsu scratched the back of his head "Can I ask something really selfish?", Natsu asked and y/n nodded. "C-Could you be my first?


	8. The Virgin Natsu

"C-could you be my first?", Natsu had asked y/n and she was honestly a bit taken back by this. Natsu wanted her to have sex with him, more importantly, he wanted her to take his virginity. "First? Are you a Virgin Natsu?", y/n asked the now blushing pink haired boy. Natsu nodded and y/n said "Really? I would've thought you've had some girls before. Considering you are The Salamander of fairy tail.", y/n said and Natsu shrugged "There have been a lot of women that wanted to have sex with me before but it's mostly Gray that gets the women. All the kids come to me to see my fire.", he explained. "Besides. I didn't want anyone else than you.". He looked down. Y/n tilted his head back up and kissed him. "Then how about we take care of that?", y/n said as she started unbuttoning her pajama blouse. Natsu swallowed when she did so and realized he should maybe start undressing too.

When his hands reached the top of his overcoat to unzip it, y/n slapped his hands away "Let me do that. You just have to wait and enjoy.", y/n told Natsu. He swallowed and nodded.

Y/n sat back again and slid down her pajama shorts. When she unclasped her Bra and her boobs bounced a little, Natsu felt something stir down there. She bent down and started unzipping Natsu's overcoat. As she slid Natsu's scarf off his neck, she nipped at the soft skin, sucking and kissing it until it showed a red mark.

She slowly slid the coat down his arms and unbuckled the belt so she could get it off completely. She started planting kisses all over his torso until she reached his pants.

Y/n used her teeth to unzip them and Natsu shuddered as her nose lightly touched the half erected organ. She reached into his underwear and got it out of it. Her hands felt cold against the inflamed skin and Natsu sucked in some air at the feeling. "Oh God, y/n.", He said breathlessly as her hand moved up and down his shaft. "Is it that good Natsu? Then how about this?", she asked him and brought her lips to the top of his cock. She gave it a light peck before pushing the foreskin back with her lips and sucking on the flared head. Natsu threw his head back and panted hard in an effort to not make too much noise; the little one was trying to sleep in the living room which was right next to his bedroom.

He just wanted to tell y/n that she shouldn't play with his foreskin like that or that he wouldn't be able to keep quiet, when y/n suddenly reached underneath the foreskin with her tongue and licked over the extra sensitive skin underneath. That was when Natsu made a sound that would have been very shameful for him if Gray would've been there. It was something like a moan mixed with a growl. When y/n heard the sound, she pulled back off Natsu's cock and looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Was it wrong?", she asked him and he shook his head fervently. "No. Not wrong. Just... too good. I won't be able to keep quiet if you play with the skin there. It's too sensitive. And with him in the living room..."

Y/n nodded "That's okay. Any other places I need to avoid if we wanna be quiet?", she asked him and Natsu thought about it before shyly admitting "My balls. Those are super sensitive too.". Y/n smiled and said "Okay. I won't touch those places then. But I do want to play with you a little more."

She 'dived' down on his cock again and now just pushed the foreskin back with her lips as she started sucking him. No tugging or playing with his foreskin. No nibbling on it either. No cupping or fondling his balls. She had promised Natsu that much after all. "Can you go two times in a row?", y/n asked him. If he couldn't, she would stop sucking him now and start with the real deal But Natsu was a dragon slayer. She shouldn't underestimated the stamina of a dragon slayer. "Depends on it. If I'm not to tired.", Natsu answered. "And how are you feeling. Can you go twice in a row today?", she asked him. Natsu nodded, "I should be able to do that. I'm not that tired yet."

"Good.", y/n answered and got back to sucking.

Natsu felt wonderful. In all of his life he had never felt anything like this. Winning a good fight was nice and it felt so good, it often left him aroused. But that feeling was nothing compared to this. Nothing could compare to y/n's soft lips around the inflamed skin of his cock. Not masturbating, not wet dreams that often were so good. The inside of her mouth actually felt cool compared to his heat and it was driving him crazy. His hands reached down towards her head and gripped it as her tongue seemed to be dancing over his cock. She pressed it against the rough surface of her palate with her tongue and Natsu shuddered as he felt himself edging closer and closer to the edge. As he had her head now in his hands, he pushed it closer to force her to take more. She caught up on the message and did her best to take all of him.

Natsu wasn't enormous, but he wasn't small either. She did the best she could to swallow him whole. She relaxed her throat and deepthroated him.

When y/n suddenly, without warning, deepthroated Natsu, he didn't know what to do. This was a whole new level of feeling good. The tight space of the throat clenched down on his dick and he suddenly came. It was so quick and sudden that he couldn't even give her a proper warning and she was surprised when suddenly the sticky white stuff shot down her throat.

Natsu felt her throat clench down one last time around him as she swallowed everything and let out a sigh.

"How was that Natsu. I bet you've never had a blow job that good before, seeing your expressions.", she said. Natsu shook his head "This was the first one so I have nothing to compare it to.", Natsu told her.

y/n mouthed an 'oh' before asking him "Do you need some time to recover or can your go for the real thing right away?". "Can I have a little break? No more than ten minutes. Just to let my body recover. Then I'll be all fired up for you again.", he asked her and she nodded. Natsu got up and walked to the bathroom attached to his bedroom and y/n heard the toilet seat being raised and then the tinkling of liquid. Not much later the toilet flushed and the toilet seat was placed back down and Natsu stepped back out of the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes for a bit. After a bit more than five minutes he faced y/n and said "I think I'm ready.".

Thruth was. Natsu was really nervous for this. What if he fucked up. He was a Virgin and had no experience at all on this matter. y/n wasn't a Virgin anymore. At least that was what Natsu thought. There was no way he would've known it if she was, but she had seemed so experienced when she had giving him a blowjob earlier. Thinking back at that, Natsu felt something stir in his lower area again and he had to ask now "Y/n. Are you a virgin?".

y/n nodded and Natsu was genuinely surprised by her answer. "I have never had actual sex with someone before but I've sucked some cocks before; I can tell you that."

Natsu swallowed. So she had no experience in actual sex either. That was good. Natsu's stress level lowered but he still didn't know how to start. The only things he knew about sex with girls was that instead of a cock they had a hole down there where he had to stick his cock in. The stress came back. What if he did something wrong? He didn't want to seem totally inexperienced; although that was what he was.

He decided he would start off with something simple and started leaning in for a kiss. He pressed his lips on hers and inserted his tongue. Natsu was even inexperienced in kissing. The only kisses he'd ever had were a quick peck on his cheek from Erza when they were younger and he was crying because he missed Igneel or when she put him to sleep. Thinking back at that, Erza did seem to have a soft spot for him somewhere. He once got a peck on the lips from Lisanna too. But that was Lisanna. The relationship between the two of them back when they were kids was something between lovers and friends.

Y/n quickly took over the kiss and leaded Natsu. And as she did so, Natsu quickly got erect by her dominant side. y/n started to lean back until she was with her back against the mattress and Natsu was still kissing her. When they broke up, Natsu sat back upright and looked at y/n. This was it; the moment he had waited for a long time. He would be having sex with y/n, the girl he had loved for years now. He would lose his virginity tonight and he didn't mind the least bit. It was y/n he would lose it to.

As he looked at her nether region, he noticed the 'hole' Macao and Wakaba spoke about and knew that was where he should insert his cock. He grabbed his cock and tried to aim it at the right spot. When the tip of his cock pressed against her opening he felt it was moist. No one had ever told him it would be wet inside there. Well, no one had ever told him anything. Everything he knew were just things he had heard in the guild because of his keen hearing.

He pressed inside and felt it sliding pretty easy. When the head had disappeared inside, Natsu felt all of her muscles down there clench down on him and he knew it would feel good so he slowly commenced pressing inside until he felt a bit of resistance. y/n felt it too and said "Just get over with it.". Natsu, who had no clue what was happening asked her what was wrong. "It's my hymen. It'll hurt like a bitchwhen you 'break' it apperently. So just press it in quickly so the pain disappears quicker. This is one of the main reasons why I haven't lost my virginity yet.

Natsu swallowed hard upon hearing this. He would be hurting her by breaking her hymen but still; breaking her hymen was necessary for having sex with her. But she trusted him enough to let him be her first and break it. She knew that if it was Natsu breaking it, he would still comfort her and hold her after breaking it and not just keep on thrusting like all the other guys she dated would've done for sure.

She felt Natsu pull back and was afraid that maybe now she had told him he would be hurting her by breaking her hymen, he wouldn't want to do this anymore and just pull out and call it a day. But the tip of his cock rested inside of her. Natsu looked at her and asked her "Are you really sure about this. If we do this, there is no way back. I'll officially be your first."

"I know. And I wouldn't want it otherwise.", she said and reached her hand up to caress his cheek lightly. It made him think of when Erza had done the same in the tower of heaven. He shook his head. This wasn't Erza, this was y/n and he was not at the poing of losing her. He was about to make love to her, to become one with her.

He braced himself and breathed in and out before pushing all the way inside like she had asked him to do. y/n was biting her lip and her hands had made their way to his arms where they were now piercing the skin with their nails. Natsu frowned at seeing her in pain like this and bent over. He held her close to him and his lips easily found their way to hers and kissed her deeply. "I really love you y/n", he told her and he really expected y/n to answer like she always did 'I know Natsu. But I can't love you.', he had already played it in his head so he was surprised when she answered with "I love you too Natsu. I'm really happy I gave in to your love and let you be my first. Too bad I have to go back the day after tomorrow.", she told Natsu and he looked down. "Hey, don't make a face like that. I still have one day here. Let's make the best of it, starting with making tonight the best we've ever had.", she said and Natsu nodded. "Are you feeling better now?", he asked and she nodded. "I'm ready. Make this night the best I've ever had.".

Natsu didn't really know what to do but right now there was only one movement he could do. So he started moving his hips back. When only his tip was still inside of her, he pushed back inside and from the moans that erupted from both y/n's and his throat, he knew he was doing this right.

While he was moving his hips in and out of y/n, he could feel her muscles clench down on him and spasm every now and then. It felt so good; Natsu felt as if he was in heaven. Even y/n's blow job of just now was nothing in comparison to this.

y/n had never felt anything like this before. Al of the other guys she had been with before had never been able to make her feel like this. They had only ever given her pleasure with their fingers or mouth. But this. She wouldn't even have wanted this with any other guy than Natsu. His face looked so concentrated on her, on making her feel good. It was actually pretty cute. His hair was sticking to his face with sweat and now she was thinking about that, his body temperature had raised a whole lot since they were having sex. His body felt so hot, not hot enough to burn her but still incredibly hot. His mouth was slightly opened as he was panting and y/n knew he was getting tired. Maybe she should try something else that wouldn't tire him out like this so she said "Natsu, can we try something?". "S-Sure", He said panting. "I need you to turn and lay on the mattress.", she told him and he did as told. He slowly pulled out of her and y/n felt empty almost immediately. When he was laying with his back on the mattress, y/n wasted no time and quickly lowered herself on his cock. She gasped as Natsu's cock now reached much deeper than before and hit the exact spot he needed to hit. "Oh God Natsu. That's definitely the spot.", she gasped and Natsu smiled at her expression.

He was happy that he could do at least this much right. In the guild everyone was always telling him what he did wrong and what he had destroyed this time. The magazines only featured him when he had destroyed another city, never when he saved the world. No one ever told him what he did good so he started wondering if there actually were things that he did good. And at this moment he was so happy that y/n seemed to enjoy this. That was the sign that he still could do things good. And damn, did it feel good for him too.

As y/n started raising and lowering her hips, Natsu realised why she was doing this, 'topping' him. She had seen he was starting to get out of breath and decided to give him some rest. It was really nice of her to think of him like that and Natsu smiled at himself. 'I really love her...'

She picked up the pace and soon they were both making uncontrollable noises. It was way more intense this way.

The little Natsu was awakened by his stomachache returning to him. He opened his eyes and heard the noises coming from the bedroom. 'Are they still going at it?' he thought and tried to get back to sleep but his tummy hurt and he thought back at what the older version of him had told him 'Don't hesitate to knock on the door if you need anything.'. So he got up and walked towards the door. As he was about to knock on the door he heard them

"I love you so much y/n."

"Me too. I love you too Natsu."

He smiled. Knowing that he would have this when he was older too made him happy. His older version had never looked or sounded as happy as he had done today. He reached out his hand and knocked on the door. As he had done so he immediately heard the two of them gasp and then make no noises anymore "Natsu-nii. My tummy hurts again, can you give me something for it?", he asked and he heard Natsu's voice from out of the room "Sure. I'll be there when I'm ready here." and then y/n hitting him because of what he had just said to a young kid.

Inside the room, Natsu and y/n both sighed when the little one got back to the couch and Natsu turned y/n back around. "I guess we'll have to hurry a bit now.", he told her and started thrusting again. He was now hitting that one special place inside of y/n and he felt her insides spasm and clench down on his cock. "Y/n. This is getting too much. I'm close...", he told her and y/n told him the same "Don't worry Natsu. I'm close too."

Natsu now really felt himself edging closer and closer to his end and he really wanted y/n to finish too. He leaned down and held her close to his chest again as he started thrusting harder. His thrusts quickly became sloppier and powered by lust alone as he felt y/n's muscles clench one last time around him and he lost it deep inside of her while breathlessly saying her name. It felt so good, it felt so right. Like nothing else in the world mattered anymore and it was just the two of them. He held her close to him as he threatened to fall asleep. But then he remembered the little one and he got up. He searched for his underwear and threw y/n's underwear at her too. "I'm gonna get the little one. I think it's better if you put on some clothes.", Natsu proposed and y/n smiled. She was really happy that Natsu had been her first.

He walked out of the room and y/n started dressing. When Natsu walked outside the room, he saw that the little one had fallen asleep again and he picked him up from the couch. The little Natsu woke up when his older version picked him up and asked "How's your tummy doing?". "It hurts.", the little Natsu answered and Natsu carried him to the kitchen where he gave him something against the pain in his tummy. "You wanna sleep with me and y/n?", he asked and the little one nodded. Natsu smiled and carried him to the bedroom where y/n had now fallen asleep.

He put down the little one next to y/n and then got into the bed himself. He hugged the two of them close to him and smiled. This was what he had always dreamed of. Having a family with y/n. Except y/n was leaving the day after tomorrow and he didn't have a kid but just him from the past who would be leaving together with y/n the day after tomorrow. But it was good enough for now.

Natsu wanted to stay away longer because he wanted to watch the two of them more but he felt his eyes fall down and just gave in to the sleep for now. Tomorrow would be the last day he could spend with the two of them and he would make it a day they wouldn't be able to forget soon.


	9. Channeling

When Natsu woke up the next morning, he felt a little sad. This would be his last day with y/n and the little version of himself. In the last few weeks that he had arrived here from the past, he and y/n had grown a lot closer. Hell, they even had sex last night. That was right, y/n took his virginity last night and he took hers. He was so happy. Now it really felt like they were a couple and the little one was their kid. Everything was perfect.

He suddenly noticed y/n's eyes staring at him and asked her "Y/n. Can you please tell me why you need to depart with him tomorrow?".

"Okay. I'll guess you have the right to know why I need to go back. But know that you won't be able to change anything about this and I'll have to go whatever you say.", y/n told him and Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Not only the younger version of you comes from the past. I do too. But where he comes from 12 years in the past, I come from 62 years in the past.", she told him and Natsu was shocked by what she had just said. "Wait. If you come from 62 years in the past, then you're 62 years older than me!?", Natsu yelled in surprise and y/n nodded. But thanks to Natsu's yelling, the little one had woken up and was now sitting in between them rubbing his eyes.

Natsu's eyes got soft again when the little him slumped against him "What's with all the commotion

Natsu-nii?". "It's nothing little one. How are you feeling now?", he asked and the little one said "I'm feeling better, just a little bit tired."

"That's good. Let's go to the guild today then, okay?", Natsu asked and the little version of himself nodded as an answer."

They all got out of bed and y/n cooked breakfast. The last breakfast she would ever cook for Natsu. After breakfast, the two Natsu's, joined by Happy, took a bath and they went to the guild afterwards. Natsu sat down with Gray and ordered himself something to drink while y/n sat down with Erza and Lucy and they started talking. Gajeel joined Natsu and Gray when he had smelled something different about Natsu. "Finally growing up huh, Salamander.", he commented and both Gray and Natsu looked at the iron dragon slayer in confusion. "What'd ya mean Gajeel?", Natsu asked and Gajeel answered "I'm talking about your new smell Salamander. Seems like you finally got laid.", he said and Gray immediately looked at Natsu in disbelief "You had sex?", he asked the pinket and Natsu nodded "Who was it?", Gray asked and Natsu shyly answered "y/n.". Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulders and congratulated him. "This is no time to be drinking soda Natsu. Beer. Mira we need beer!", Gray yelled and Mira said "Sure. I'll be with you in a second."

Natsu, who totally can't handle alcohol, was already out cold after three beers and Elfman had to carry a sleeping Natsu to the infirmary to sleep. Mira put something against a headache and a glass of water next to his bed for when he woke up with a hangover.

Not much later the little Natsu, who had already been complaining about being tired this morning, had fallen asleep too and Mira carried him to the infirmary too where she put him in the same bed as his older copy.

Makarov walked into the infirmary where y/n was sitting now too. Watching at how the two of them slept peacefully. The little Natsu curled up against the big one's chest with a big smile on both of their faces. "Is everything ready for your depart tomorrow morning?", Makarov asked the girl. "Yes master. But, is it really all right to just leave him like that. I told him I came from the past but he hasn't realized 'it' yet. He's never been this happy before master. It'll break him inside if I just leave him with the little one. We're everything he has right now.", she told the master who replied "I know. But it is necessary for the two of you to go back. Time is running out for you. And if that happens, everything will change. Natsu's future will too. And if Natsu isn't here at this moment; who knows how many times the world would've been destroyed.". y/n looked down and nodded sadly. "I know..."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then.", Makarov said and walked back out the infirmary. Not much later Natsus eyes twitched and opened up. He sat up and groaned in pain as he felt the headache. "What happened?", he asked and "You, Gray and Gajeel were celebrating something with beer and you passed out after your third one. Elfman brought you here to rest. Not much later Mira carried the little one in here too. She put this down for you too.", y/n explained and handed Natsu the pain killer for his head. Natsu thanked her and the little one woke up too from the talking.

It must have been around 5-6 in the evening because quickly after the two of them had woken up, their stomachs started growling and y/n smiled. "How about I treat the two of you to dinner tonight?", she proposed and their eyes lighted up immediately as they started nodding so hard, y/n was afraid their heads would fall off.

And so the three of them walked out of the guild for food. y/n took the two Natsu's to a nice restaurant and as they looked at the prices of the foods, they looked up at y/n to see if it was really okay to order something from this list. "Go ahead and order whatever you two want. I have money to spend.", she said and Natsu realised that she was right. She would depart from this world tomorrow morning. She didn't have to worry about spending too much money on the food of two Natsu's anymore. They ordered whatever they wanted and the waiter was taken back by the amount of food the three of them had ordered for just three people. After a bit less than an hour they finally got their food and they dug in.

When they had finished eating, they made a stroll through the forest where Natsu's house was situated. After a while, Natsu was carrying the younger version of himself on his back where he had now fallen asleep and he was leading y/n to the most magical place he had ever seen in all of his life. Especially at night time like it was now.

"We're here.", he said as he pushed away some bushes and let her walk through them. Her eyes grew big as she saw the open spot in front of her. There was a little lake lighted by fireflies that were flying all over the open spot and by the glowing mushrooms that grew all around it. It was surrounded by trees and bushes so anyone who didn't know about this spot would've never found it. Natsu put the small version of himself down on the ground and sat down himself too. He patted the earth next to him as a gesture that y/n should come sit next to him and as she did so he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer so her head was now resting on his shoulder. "How was your last day in this time period. Did my plan to make it the best day ever work?", he asked her and she nodded "Yes it did. This was definitely the best day I've ever experienced in my whole life and will ever experience. I know it for sure.", she told him and he smiled. She might have to leave tomorrow and he might never see her again. He still had the memory of her. His best friend ever since they were young. His first and only crush. The memories of last night. And the memories of this day. "I know I've said this a whole lot before. But I want you to know that I really love you. And no matter what time period you're in. I will never forget you. And I don't want you to ever forget me either.", he told her and she shook her head. "Natsu. How could I ever forget someone like you?"

Natsu's eyes went to his right where the small Natsu stirred and woke up. He got up and walked over to them. "I know I need to go back to my own world tomorrow morning but I loved my time here more than I ever loved my time at the guild back in my own world. Can't I stay here?", he asked and Natsu and y/n both shook their heads "If you stay here, I won't be here anymore. And if I'm not here anymore, the world won't be here anymore either. You have to grow up strong and protect the world and all your friends with it. Besides, you have Erza and Gray, right. You might not like them now, but they're still your best friends, aren't they?", Natsu asked and the little one slowly nodded "And. We still have a dragon to find, don't we?", Natsu asked and the little Natsu nodded fervently. Y/n looked down sadly. So Natsu hadn't told him what happened at Tartarus.

"Either way, I'm getting tired. Let's go home.", Natsu said and even though y/n wanted to stay at this magical place with the two of them forever, she knew that eventually morning would come and she would have to return to her own time period and leave Natsu forever, obviously never seeing him again. And she needed to be properly rested; they would need to wake up pretty early tomorrow morning.

Natsu crouched down so the little one could climb on his back again and he took y/n's hand in his as they walked back to Natsu's house. Once they had reached his house, the little Natsu changed in his pajamas with y/n and Natsu just stripped down to his underwear. They all climbed into Natsu's bed that was actually to small for the three of them. And then happy came flying into the bedroom and snuggled into the little ones arms too. "This bed is gonna feel so empty with the two of you gone tomorrow, right Happy?", Natsu asked his exceed partner who answered with a not so cheery 'Aye' and said "I'm gonna miss you y/n."

"I'm gonna miss you too Happy. But who wouldn't miss a blue fluffball like you?", she said. "Right Natsu?", she asked Natsu but didn't get a reply. She turned her head around and saw Natsu was already sleeping. 'Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was tired.', she thought and closed her eyes too as she noticed that the little Natsu and even Happy had already fallen asleep too. Around by 'her' three guys, she fell asleep easier than she'd originally expected.

The next morning arrived way too quickly for the four of them. They had to wake up at dawn because y/n and the little Natsu had to be gone before there were any other people in the guild. Not even Mira would be there yet. Natsu had insisted on going with them so he could be with them until their last moments in this world. And if Natsu was going, Happy of course tagged along. So after breakfast the four of them left for the guild. y/n and Natsu were holding hands and Natsu was also holding hands with his little copy who was carrying Happy in his other arm. When they arrived at the guild hall, Natsu hesitated before pushing g open the guild doors. Pushing open those door would mean losing y/n and the little one. But it had to be done. They went to the secret basement of the guild where Lume Histoire was because that was where the highest concentration of magic was which was needed for the return of the two of them to their own worlds.

Natsu bent down and hugged the little version of him tightly. It might've only been for a few weeks, Natsu had felt very protective about that little copy of him. He had felt like a father for him and had never felt closer to having a real family of his own than the last few days with y/n and the little one. He kissed his forehead and said "Gonna miss you, little one."

"I'm gonna miss you too Natsu-nii.", he answered with tears in his eyes. Natsu wiped them away and told him "Hey. Don't cry now. You were a real man, weren't you?". The little one nodded and did the best he could to hold back his tears.

Natsu got back up and looked at y/n who was now holding a crying Happy. When Happy saw Natsu was ready to say goodbye to y/n, he flew out of her arms into those of the little Natsu and gave Natsu some time with y/n.

He gave her the most loving hug she had ever had in her whole life and she really started to question if it was the right decision for her to leave Natsu like this. But she realised that if she wouldn't go back to her own time period, Natsu wouldn't be here now and she wouldn't have ever been happy with him like she was now. Thinking of which, she still had to tell him. Just when she wanted to tell him what she needed to tell him, he kissed her. It wasn't deep and passionate like when they had sex the other night but the little Natsu and Happy and the master where here looking at them. When they broke apart for air, y/n wanted to tell him what she had to tell him but the master interrupted them. "Y/n. The portal is ready. You two need to depart now or else it will close again. It's very hard to maintain a portal that uses up as much magic as this one.", he explained and y/n nodded. Natsu would maybe never know. But maybe that was the best.

She stepped in the portal and smiled one last time at him "I'll never forget you Natsu.", she said and suddenly everything was clear. He finally knew why he had always recognised her smile from somewhere and he finally knew from where he knew that smile. "Y/n... How could I only now realise it?"

"Pack your stuff Happy. We're gonna pay someone a visit!"


	10. The Old Woman In The Forest

"Pack your stuff Happy! We're going to visit someone!", Natsu had yelled to his winged cat buddy and ran out of the guild. Happy was pretty surprised by Natsu's happy mood since the only person he had only loved up till now had disappeared right in front of his eyes.

When he had caught up with Natsu, he asked him "Who are we going to visit Natsu?", the blue exceed asked his partner. "You know this old woman that took me in when Igneel left her I told you about?", Natsu asked while starting to pack his backpack. "Yeah.", Happy answered while stuffing some fish in his little green sack. "I think she might know something more about y/n.", Natsu concluded as he put the last things in his backpack and grabbing his coat and backpack. "Let's go buddy. We have a long way to go.", Natsu said and ran out of the door of their little cottage in the woods.

They left Magnolia to the North and Happy asked "Where does she actually live Natsu?".

"She lives in the middle of a forest in between Oshibana and Clover.", Natsu answered and Happy stopped flying immediately. "Natsu if we do that on foot it'll take three days! Can we at least take the train to Oshibana? That's only 2 hours.", the little blue cat yelled. He knew how much Natsu hated transport and rather not suggest they would take a train but three days was a little bit too long to do on foot.

Natsu sighed deeply and said "Okay. We'll take a train. But not any farther than Oshibana. We can do the rest on foot.", Natsu stated and Happy responded with a happy 'Aye'.

They walked back to the Magnolia train station and bought two tickets for the train to Oshibana; got on the train and waited for it to depart. When the train departed, Natsu's motion sickness kicked in and he hung his head out of the window.

Two hours later the train arrived in Oshibana and Happy carried Natsu out of the vehicle. He put Natsu down on a bench so his stomach could settle down before they went further with their journey. When Natsu was feeling better, lunch time had arrived and the two of them looked for a cheap restaurant to eat. When they had found one they 'quickly' ate and Natsu said "This sure brings back memories.", Natsu told Happy who looked at him questioning. "Granny always came to this restaurant with me if we went out to eat. We always came shopping here in Oshibana too.", Natsu explained and stuffed his mouth again with the delicious meat. "Then that means we're close.", Happy said and Natsu nodded "I suppose."

They paid for their meals and went on with their jouney. While they were walking through the forest, Natsu came to a conclusion. "I think we're lost.", he stated and Happy's mouth fell open. "Are you serious Natsu!? Can't you use your nose to sniff her out? You know what she smells like, right?", Happy asked. "That's right! Good idea happy.", Natsu praised his partner and started sniffing the air. "It's faint but unmistakeably her scent.", Natsu said and started following his nose. Half an hour later, Natsu suddenly stopped and Happy asked him "What's wrong Natsu? Did you lose her smell?". "No.", Natsu answered "But I can't concentrate on her scent when I need to piss.", he explained while pushing his hips together. "I'll be right back.", he said as he ran off to search a spot to urinate. He still heard Happy chuckle behind him as he found a nice copse of bushes.

Natsu unzipped his trousers and whipped out his cock as he spread his legs and made sure his waist Cape wouldn't get in the way. When he was ready with all this, he relaxed and allowed the stream to flow out. Ten minutes later, Natsu and Happy were already back at looking for the old woman's house. Natsu was still blindly following his nose when Happy suddenly yelled "Hey Natsu! There's a little cottage there!". Natsu opened his eyes and indeed saw the little cottage where he had spent a little less than a year with the woman.

Natsu started running to the cottage, Happy following him close behind. When he had reached the door of the cottage; he knocked and entered, saying "Pardon for the intrusion Granny.". Natsu knew that there was only one person that said Granny to her and he expected her to appear soon from the kitchen saying "If it isn't my little Natsu-chan." But she didn't appear. Maybe she had died while he was away, there had past seven years while he had been stuck on Tenrou Island...

At last, the old woman appeared from the kitchen and looked surprised. "So it isn't Lucas, no wonder you didn't come to the kitchen on your own. How have you been Natsu-chan? It's been 62 long years.", she said and flashed a smile at him. The same smile y/n had shown him just before she left. "Y/n. I'm back.", Natsu said. Happy was looking at the two of them in confusion and Natsu explained "That is y/n. I never realized until this morning. The smile y/n showed me was just the same as granny's smile. That's why I wanted to come here as quickly as possible. To see y/n again. She is the reason I joined fairy tail in the first place.", Natsu explained and y/n showed her fairy tail guild mark. The once smooth skin was now wrinkled but the red guild mark was still clearly recognizable.

When Happy finally understood what was happening her, he flew into y/n's chest and started hugging her "Y/n! I thought I would never see you again.", he yelled and y/n answered "I honestly didn't expect to see you two here."

"By the way y/n. Who is this Lucas you expected here. Did you take in another kid?", Natsu asked and y/n shook her head. "He's my grandson.", she told him and Natsu looked down. "So you found yourself someone else huh?", he asked and y/n hit him on his head "You silly. Who could ever replace you. That time we had sex 62 years ago, two days ago for you I guess. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I gave birth to a son, Kaito Dragneel.", she explained and Natsu looked up. "So you mean I have kids and grandkids!?", Natsu yelled in excitement just when a somewhat older man with pink hair just like him walked inside. His hair was already turning Gray but the pink colour was still noticeable. "There you'd have him. Kaito-chan. This is the man I always told you about. This is your father, Natsu Dragneel.", y/n told the man who sat down next to Natsu. "This kid is my father. I can't believe it. You're barely older than my kids. You are younger than two of my kids, only Lucas is younger than you.", the man, who's name apparently was Kaito, told Natsu. Natsu grinned and that was the only moment Kaito believed that he was his father. "Well I sure inherited your smile. And your crazy hair colour."

"It's not crazy. And you are a hundred years too young to talk to your father like that young man.", Natsu said and burst out in laughter.

y/n looked at the two of them talk and joined them eventually just like Happy. They spent the entire afternoon talking and Natsu stayed the night with y/n and Happy. Sleeping together with the three of them like they had done before she had to leave. The only one missing was the little Natsu.

When Natsu returned the next day, he promised y/n that he would visit as soon as possible.

From that day on, Natsu tried to take as much quests as possible in the direction of Oshibana so he could visit y/n and crash there instead of outside or on the train.


End file.
